


Human

by orphan_account



Category: CrankGameplays - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Sad, Songfic, just really sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 07:52:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9712175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Lil songfic inspired by Dodie Clark's song Human





	

The tears in Ethan’s blue eyes felt like a stab in the gut. He hadn’t wanted to make him feel this way. The world around him blurred and he began to shake, but strong arms anchored him. A soft, scratch voice broke through his anxious haze.

_I wanna pick you up and scoop you out_

_I want the secrets your secrets haven't found._

Mark had never had someone react like this. He wanted to know him? He wasn’t disgusted?

_Paint me in trust, I'll be your best friend_

_Call me the one, this night just can't end._

_(ohoh)_

Ethen knelt in front of where Mark sat on his bed and looked up at him as he sang.

_Will you share your soul with me?_

_Unzip your skin and let me have a see._

Calloused fingertips ran over his scars, old and new, as if his skin was a canvas and Ethan’s fingers were a paintbrush, painting colors, ideas, and beginnings over his past.

_Paint me in trust, I'll be your best friend_

_Call me the one, this night just can't end._

_(ohoh)_

Mark joined in this time, recognizing the chorus. Cracking, tired voices filled the room with comfort.

_Oh, I'm so human; we're just human._

_Lean for me, and I'll fall back_

_You'll fit so nicely, you'll keep me intact._

A metaphorical mixture of soft and dark blues surrounded Mark as he sank against Ethan, who had just settled next to him.

_Paint me in trust, I'll be your best friend_

_Call me the one, this night just can't end._

_(ohoh)_

_I want to give you your grin_

_So tell me you can't bear a room that I'm not in._

Pastel yellows filled the room as pale fingers ghosted over Mark’s lips and blue eyes melted into brown.

_Paint me in trust, I'll be your best friend_

_Call me the one, this night just can't end._

_(ohoh)_

_Oh I'm so human; we're just human._

Lips met lips and orange filled Mark’s mind as tears and affection mixed into a cocktail of hopes, dreams, and something he didn’t dare name.

**Author's Note:**

> This was just kinda a venting thing so sorry if it's awful. Or if the color descriptions are weird.
> 
> (Fun but lethal drinking game: Take a shot every time you read one of their names.)
> 
> I don't own this song or these characters


End file.
